Free Ice Cream
by letscall-l
Summary: Alex gets more than she expected when she meets Mitchie Torres. “She just asked you out!” “Yeah we’re going for Ice cream.” CampRock/WOWP Mitchie/Alex pairing femslash.
1. its a date

**Title:** Ice Cream Date

**Author: l**etscall_l

**Fandom: **Wizards of Waverly place / Camp Rock

**Summary: "**She just asked you out!" "Yeah we're going for Ice cream."

**Pairing: **Alex/Mitchie

**Disclaimer: **I do not own WOWP or Camp Rock or anything associated with disney.

-------------------------

She knew Harper was dying to say something, to ask why she was staring.

"Why are you staring?"

Alex didn't move from her spot behind the counter, elbow holding up her head, she continued to stare across the sub shop. It wasn't busy enough for Alex to be running around yet, thats why she'd noticed again.

"Alexxxx" Harper whined.

"She's here again." Subtly she nodded to the nearest occupied booth where a teenage girl sat with a ham and pickle sub, Alex knew this because it was the same sandwich she had been ordering all week.

"Who's here?"

"That girl there. The one with the red tee shirt on." Harper went to move.

"Harper!" Alex whispered.

"What?" The other girl asked offended. Alex gave her the don't-look-now-or-our-cover-will-be-blown glance that had frequented there time together.

'Alright!' Harper mouthed picking up her empty soda glass, she swirled on the chair and openly watched the booth girl whilst drinking her imaginary soda. Alex rolled her eyes and sighed. Harper stayed that way for a few seconds before panicking and turning back around.

"I think she saw me" Alex raised her eyebrow.

"Yuh think?" Alex ignored her friends embarrassed whispers, choosing at that moment to look over Harper's shoulder to meet the eyes of the girl at the booth. The girl smiled.

'That is the biggest smile I have ever seen.' Alex mused. Realizing she was staring again Alex fidgeted and scuttled to arrange the straws on the side of the counter. Harper had followed to stand behind the girl and tapped her shoulder quite desperately.

"Alex...I don't want to worry you or anything but Ham and Pickle girl is walking over here."

"Huh?" It was true. Ham and Pickle girl, now fondly nicknamed, was throwing trash into the bin and walking towards the desk. For some reason that unnerved her.

"What do I do?" Alex rambled. Harper shrugged slowly backing into the kitchen area.

"I dunno, serve her?" And with that she disappeared.

"Oh that was a lot of help, darn it." she added for effect. Alex paused to regain herself before smiling and turning round.

"Heyy!" She said brightly. Ham and Pickle girl's grin seemed to widen, somehow, as she slid onto one of the stools by the counter.

"Hi." she said.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No no, um I'm okay for now." Alex squinted her eyes at the girl who was messing with her hands.

"You sure? 'Cos I can get you another soda, we have free refills..." Alex backtracked that thought. " Well we don't but for the next 5 minutes consider it done."

At this the girl laughed, easing the mood.

"Well when you put it that way, okay. But as long as you have one to." Alex smiled.

This was exactly her type of thinking.

"Don't mind if I do!" If she had used magic,_ which she totally didn't_, the refills would have been done in seconds. As she handed the girl her cup she gave her name.

"I'm Alex by the way, I figure since you've been coming here all week for food I can trust your not a crazy person."

"Just for the sandwiches maybe." The girl laughed, extending her hand. "I'm Mitchie."

"Thats a cool name."

"Thanks"

'_Thats a cool name?...Russo you are definitely losing it...'_ she thought to herself. Mitchie smiled and grabbed a straw for her drink.

"So other than the sandwiches, and my fantastic service with charm, what brings you to the sub stop- I mean If I was going out with my friends, psh ha here?" Alex trailed on slightly before noticing that Mitchie wasn't going to interrupt her rant.

"Normally someone stops me."

Mitchie shook her head before replying.

"I get like that, I think your rant stopper is in the back though." she pointed into the kitchen at Harper. Alex didn't want to know why her friend was hiding behind jelly...unless she was trying to be the jelly.

"Is she trying to be the jelly?"

"Oh my god that is exactly what I just thought" Alex laughed. Mitchie twirled the straw in her drink before looking back up at Alex.

"I actually did have a reason for coming over here just now, other than the free soda." Mitchie started.

"Psssh don't worry...unless my Dad finds out...then worry - for me."

"Okay then. I was just wondering if maybe, you wanted to go out for a walk or ice cream or something." Mitchie's face was growing hot as she rushed through her sentence.

"I mean, It doesn't have to be today! Tomorrow or next week...next month" she trailed. Alex had her drink half way to her mouth when Mitchie had started her sentence, it hadn't moved.

"Are you asking me to hang out?" She asked. Mitchie nodded.

"Yeah, kind of." Alex gave her a reassuring smile.

"Awesome, well sure, tomorrow? Ice Cream, there's supposed to be a heat wave." she said convincingly. Mitchie looked like she'd won a Grammy, her smile shone like one too.

"Fantastic!" Bounding out of her seat she gathered her black shoulder bag before turning back to Alex. "Ice Cream in the park at 2 o'clock tomorrow?" When Alex nodded Mitchie started walking. "See you later!' and the door swung shut.

Harper, who had suspicious pieces of jelly in her hair, was beside her in an instant.

"What where you doing?"

"Talkin' to Mitchie." she answered. Harper's mouth opened slightly.

"Mitchie Torres just asked you out." Alex laughed, not realizing the use of a second name and nodded.

"Yeah, we're going out for ice cream."

"It sounds like a date" Harper held a questioning stance; arms crossed, chin jutted upwards and foot tapping.

"...its also free ice cream." Alex grabbed her soda and twirled into the back room leaving Harper speechless.

----*****-----

"...wait wait- You spied on your brother when he took his date here? " Mitchie had met her at the entrance at two wearing a black tank top and white skinny jeans, Alex found it endearing that they were both wearing converse. Mitchie's were blue and hers were green to match her green baseball shirt. It was hot, Alex could have cooled everyone in the park down with magic_, which she totally wasn't thinking about doing_, but she chose to wear shorts and look good in them.

"It wasn't spying! I was seriously worried - did I mention the whole passing-me-my-purple-hoody-with-her-teeth?" Alex emphasized her words by pretending to growl.

"Maybe she was just quirky."

"...should have seen her with facial hair..." Alex muttered.

"What?"

"I said." Alex stuttered. "Look Ice cream! Over there..." There was a small crowd by the truck as they started to walk towards it. Mitchie swung her hands bringing Alex's attention to the assortment of bands and bangles adorning her wrists.

"You like them?"

"Yeah they're so cool, what are they for?" Mitchie adjusted some of them when she answered.

"Every time I go to a new town or city I find a place that sells them and pick one up."

Alex looked at her arm, there was at least 20 bands there.

"So you travel a lot?" Alex asked. Mitchie laughed at her surprise.

"Yeah I do." Alex didn't take her eyes off the bright blue band on Mitchie's wrist with 2 red beads on it. In fact she didn't stop looking at it until she bumped into Mitchie.

"Whoa sorry there." Mitchie grinned at her.

"Don't worry about it, what are you gonna get?" Alex turned to the menu on the van looking for something to stand out.

"I could totally go for Ben and Jerry's right now." Giggles could be heard from beside her.

"I don't think they have any but I'll remember that for next time if you want?" The last part was almost hesitant. Alex glanced at the bands on Mitchie's wrists before smiling.

"If you stick around I don't think that'll be a problem."

Mitchie beamed throughout the entire time they got their ice cream.

They walked further into the park, through herds of children and attentive parents, Mitchie was glancing around more. Alex noticed, not because she was staring, but because other people were starting to.

"What is up with people these days, every heard of privacy?" Alex tsk'd.

Mitchie cracked.

"You know, when I met you I thought you were joking, but seriously. Don't you know who I am?"

Alex sweeped her eyes over Mitchie's form, which caused the girl to blush.

"Did you seriously just ask me, who do I think you am?"

"Yes"

"Oh...Okay...Well-"

Before Alex could go on they were interrupted. A little girl stood next to Mitchie, she couldn't have been more than 7, but she tugged on the hem of her shirt and held out a glossy page that looked like it was from a magazine and a sharpie.

"Hello there!" Mitchie practically cooed. The little girl shuffled her feet and spoke quietly.

"Would you sign this for me Mitchie?" Mitchie looked up at Alex mouthing an apology and then it hit her...like girls hit Justin when he talked too much.

Alex's jaw dropped, she could have spun her head around,_ but that would be an improper use of magic!._

The little girl stumbled off to her mother waving the page in front of her and Mitchie stood smiling.

"Mitchie Torres?"

"Thats me" There was a hint of trepidation in her voice now that Alex had finally caught on.

"Oh my god, I can't believe I didn't recognize you!" Alex exclaimed making Mitchie laugh. "I have like a bazillion posters of you in my room"

Mitchie burst out into giggles, Alex blushed.

"I totally said that out loud didn't I?" Mitchie continued laughing and Alex playfully punched Mitchie's shoulder.

"You know what this means right?" Alex asked. Mitchie became quiet.

"What?"

"This..." Alex held up her cone of ice cream "...is the most famous piece of food I will ever eat."

Both of them laughed until they had to sit down to finish their cones. Mitchie sighed and place her hand on the stone bench, moments later Alex could feel their fingers touching.

"I'm sorry I was sooo oblivious."

"Its fine, I'm glad you were." Alex scoffed.

"At least one of us was! I mean hello? Room full of posters!"

"Seriously?" Alex nodded smiling at the thought. Mitchie shuffled on the seat and Alex could feel her hand twitch.

"Thanks for going out with me today Alex, and not getting all 'star struck' " she used air quotations.

"Hey, no problem. I had a really good time." Alex couldn't help but become happier at the sight of Mitchie's relief.

_'And Harper thought this was a date...'_

Alex let out a stream of giggles that brought Mitchie to look at her.

"What?" she couldn't help but laugh along. Alex waved her hand.

"Oh I was just remembering what my friend Harper said yesterday..."

"Jelly girl?" Mitchie asked jokingly. Alex nodded.

"She must have recognized you because she was spazzing out, saying that we were going on a date or something..." Alex noticed that the noise of the Park seemed to fill the air unlike before. Mitchie fiddled with the bands on her arm.

"Would it bother you?"

"Hm? Bother me-what?" Mitchie stared into Alex's eyes, she could see the confusion as well as Alex could see the raw emotion behind Mitchie's own.

"If this was a date?"

Alex felt the faint traces of Mitchie's fingers on her hand, the arm full of bands placed tentatively on her shoulder. Unsure. Careful. Alex went to answer.

----****-----

Alex played with the blue band now adorning her wrist as Harper talked. She sighed and groaned internally at her stupidness and her Russo-ness!

"I can't believe you just came back here, she must have felt so awkward walking you back here" Harper stated, giving Alex a disappointed stare.

"What else was I supposed to do? I barely know her and...and she seduced me with ice cream!"

"Yeah but it was free ice cream..." Harper mimicked. Alex glared.

"Sorry not helping."

Alex sighed again and looked around the emptying sub station in thought.

"I feel bad now, I mean how was she to know I didn't know that she thought that I knew it was a date?" Alex rambled to the amusement of Harper, her voice raising slightly as she carried on.

"Well at least she realized you weren't interested, so you can avoid alll that drama, I mean can you imagine - ha ha ha!" Harper dryly teased Alex who's frown deepened thoughtfully.

"What do you mean 'not interested'?" she asked. Harper arranged the salt shakers in front of her by colour.

"I mean, its good that she saw that you weren't into her before she got the complete wrong idea."

"What? I could have soooo been into her! She's Mitchie Torres! If I was a guy..." Alex paused to remember. " That thing she did with her lips, when she was eating her ice cream would have _totally_ had me melt-i-n-g...oh boy."

"What?" Harper noticed the strange tone her best friend's voice had taken.

"Oh Boy." Alex emphasized. "I think I'm into Mitchie." she squeaked.

"Are you sure your not getting star struck and fan girly? 'Cos you were convinced you had a thing for Hayley Williams last month..." Alex whirled around knocking over tissues left on the side.

"I'll have you know that she has a VERY good fashion sense and no one else could pull off that hair." she stormed in defense. Harper raised her eyebrow.

"Oh God your right!" Alex slumped into the stool next to Harper and faced her BFF. "I like Mitchie, and not because she's Mitchie Torres - I didn't even recognize her this afternoon!" Harper snorted.

"Which is a surprise with all the posters you have of her in your room."

"I'm never gonna live that down am I?" Alex pondered aloud.

"Are you sure though? No fame influences?" Alex gave her a hard stare.

"Harper, this is not the same as your crush on Jake Ryan."

Harper crossed her arms in front of her chest, her tee shirt looked like a taxi today...or a bee Alex wasn't sure.

"I liked him before he was famous!"

"You liked him before he was born?" Alex -1, Harper - 0. "I have messed this up completely" The door jingled signaling a customer...more than one. "And great! I have to serve- ugh!"

Harper couldn't bear this new-Mitchie-Torres-crushing-Alex, looking around for inspiration she sought to cheer said best friend up. A hat.

"Oooo! Ooo! Alex look -" She pointed to the oncoming customers, one of which was wearing a Trilby hat. Alex couldn't help it, the grin spread, moving off the stool she stood next to Harper.

"A trilby? Whats that? A hat?" Going through the motions of the 'crazy funky junky hat dance' Alex allowed herself a few seconds to forget about the disaster of the ice cream date.

"Crazy, funky, junky, hat! Overslept? Hair unsightly? Tryna- " Harper's voice disappeared from the song as Alex placed her hands on her hips.

"Alex!"

"- look like Kiera Knightley! We been there, we done that..." Alex started to point to the owner of the hat, who stood right in front of her.

"We see right through your...really nice hat!" Alex yelped. Mitchie was the owner of the stylish brown trilby, she was also the owner of the blue band on Alex's wrist.

"Hey" the girl whispered.

"Hey." Alex said subdued.

"I came to apologize...I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable or anything." Mitchie noticed how Alex was wearing her bracelet, it was one Caitlyn had given her while they had been recording in LA.

"Don't apologize, at all!" Alex rushed. Harper had put on an apron before tapping her on the shoulder, looking towards the back room.

"Kitchen?" Mitchie gave a small smile and nodded.

They wandered apprehensively into the kitchen, their arms brushing against each other, causing the girls to feel shocks. Alex noticed her mother had finished setting up the Jelly and Ice cream orders for table 3, Harper would be stumbling over to deliver them soon - which made Alex worry.

"Listen Alex, I should have been clear with you from the start." Mitchie's gaze was warm but guilty. "I mean I came here all week intending to just come out and ask you."

Alex interjected.

"Wait, It was me, I just thought it was a hang-out thing, I had no idea but-"

"I know and that was wrong of me to assume and play with your feelings like that, so I'm sorry."

"I told you not to be sorry." Alex replied, Mitchie's smile lifted.

"I can't help it, I just...I really enjoyed myself this afternoon and maybe I expected too much. Sometimes being a rock star can give you false premonitions that you can get whatever you want."

"Sometimes you can though." Alex immediately turned to the desserts waiting on the side to distract from her sentence.

"Alex...what are you trying to say?"

Alex couldn't help but give Mitchie a good look at her face when she spoke next.

"What I'm trying to say is...I love your hats, I love your music, your voice, I thought it was classy when you wore your converse on that red carpet premiere for 'Milk'..." Mitchie's face lit up with her smile. Alex went on.

"Did I mention that I like the fact you signed that poster for that little girl even though you were busy? Or the fact you gave me this band? And the even way you thought that I knew that you were asking me on a date was sweet" Alex paused, stepping forward so that she was leaning her body into Mitchie's.

"You forgot to mention my mad-ice-cream buying skills." Alex giggled.

"Yeah but I will mention your mad-ice-cream eating skills." she winked and Mitchie blushed. " What I'm finally trying to say Mitchie is, that, I wasn't bothered...that you took me out on a date...and I wouldn't mind going on another one with you. If you'll have me?"

Mitchie's arms closing her into a warm and loving hug was a good enough answer. As well as Harper's squeal of delight.

----****----

"So hows the date going so far?" Alex whizzed past Mitchie to dump various dishes in the kitchen,_which she was totally not washing with magic to free up time to spend with her 'date'._

"Good, great, I forgot how much fun wiping down tables could be." Mitchie joked as she buffed the tables in the closed sub shop. Alex hadn't wanted her to leave so they opted to close up shop for her dad. "I am the master." she exclaimed.

"Oh really? I may have to challenge you for that - once these hands get a-goin' they don't stop!' Alex twirled her wrists suggestively and Mitchie's eyes widened.

"Alex!"

"What? What I say?" she noticed the actions her arms were making and stopped. "Oh my God - I totally didn't mean that!" Mitchie burst into a bout of snickering that Alex followed.

They soon found themselves hugging onto each other, enjoying their new found closeness.

"Thanks for staying"

"Thanks for asking me out." Mitchie then poked her in the head " But just so you know, I don't put out on the second date." she skitted at the girl's hand comment. Alex gasped in fake offence.

"Mitchie Torres!"

She couldn't help but smile.

"I was meaning to ask you, what was that you were singing before? With Harper?"

Alex blushed.

"Oh that- that's the 'crazy funky hat song'" Mitchie gave her a confused look, Alex explained.

"Basically whenever me and Harper see someone in a funky hat we sing this song."

Mitchie looked curious, she pulled Alex to her feet.

"Sing it, and do the dance for me?" Alex could feel Mitchie's hands entwined with hers and she could almost feel the tiny sparks between them. She didn't want to let go...but Mitchie's pout was winning.

"Okay, just for you."

Alex adjusted Mitchie's trilby and began.

"What's that ? A hat? Crazy funky junky hat!

Overslept? Hair unsightly?

Tryna look like Kiera Knightley?

We been there, we done that, we see right through your funky hat!"

Mitchie had been following her movements with her dark brown eyes, Alex almost felt like the crazy hat dance she had been doing was some sort of seductive routine from the look in Mitchie's eyes. When she felt hands steady her hips she stopped.

"Alex, would you mind if I did something?"

"It depends, will I still have my hands...they can be champion table washers when they feel like it."

"Don't worry, I'll keep them in mine" Mitchie held onto Alex's shaking palms, her fingers lacing with hers. Alex watched as Mitchie's face came slowly closer to her own, so much that she could feel the hot breath on her lips and the shimmer of Mitchie's faded lip gloss. Then Mitchie was kissing her, and _damnnn_ it felt good. Alex wrapped Mitchie's arms around her waist and pulled her own arms around the rock star's neck. Their wavering kiss quickly became more certain as the girls realized neither was breaking off anytime soon.

"Mmmm...whoa" Alex struggled to open her eyes as Mitchie stopped.

"You can say that again."

"Whoa..."

Giggling Mitchie rested their foreheads together and peered into Alex's eyes. Alex felt butterflies in her stomach as she felt Mitchie's hands on her back.

"Would you mind if we did that again?"

"I think I'll live." Mitchie gave her trademark smile and Alex surrendered, falling into the kiss.

The sub shop lights were dimmed and the doors all locked, the till was counted and tables washed. The only lingering life came from the couple, holding hands, legs wrapped under the table, asleep...in the booth.


	2. next date,say what?

**Next date? - sequel to Free Ice Cream .**

**Fandom:** Wizards of Waverly Place / Camp Rock

**Author:** letscall_l

**Disclaimer:** I don't own WOWP/CampRock or disney

**Summary: **" And she's going away on tour with Connect three!" "I love them!" "They're guys!"

**Pairing:** Mitchie/Alex

* * *

Alex rested her elbow on the counter, adopting a concentrated look. Her eyes narrowed and her lips pouted.

"Watcha lookin' at, babe?"

Mitchie Torres sat, straw in her mouth, opposite Alex. The sound of Mitchie slurping her milkshake brought a smile to Alex's face.

"You, silly." Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"Gee, I must be interesting!" she giggled at her girlfriend's antics, returning to her sweet drink. Alex grinned more.

"No, just hot." she quipped. The single sentence had exaggerated results; Mitchie blew noisily on her straw, instead of sucking, the frothy liquid exploded upwards. Alex looked with wide eyes at the mess of strawberry pink milkshake that Mitchie suddenly wore on her shirt.

"Oh Boy..." Mitchie mock glared, whilst looking around to see who had noticed the uproar.

"Understatement much?" she looked forlornly at the green shirt she was wearing, ruined! Alex threw off her apron.

"There is no way even _my_ magic clean up skills could save that now - come on."

Alex captured Mitchie's hand and led her from the sub station and towards the spiral stairs.

Alex felt Mitchie entwine their fingers more intimately. It was one of her favourite things she and Mitchie did, besides kissing the rising-rockstar. Mitchie made her feel so wanted. She'd even wore the ruined green top today for her, because it was Alex's favourite colour. Mitchie had told her, and she had so taken pleasure in the flustered aftermath that was Alex Russo.

Their feet padded into the Russo household. Max was stationed at the kitchen, either making a sandwich...or a hamster cage. Alex couldn't tell the difference.

"Alex." Mitchie brought Alex away from her brother's strange activities. Alex, regretfully, let go of the girl's hand so that she could hold her shirt, avoiding spillage. If she's used magic, _which she was totally gonna do once Mitchie changed her shirt_, she would have had it cleaned by now.

"Where are we going?" Mitchie bunched up the bottom of her tee, revealing her flat stomach to the occupants of the living room, but seen as Max was preoccupied, it was just for Alex to take note of. Mitchie grinned in spite of the situation. The rockstar brushed up against Alex's side.

"Alex Russo." she smirked " Not with your brother in the room - you exhibitionist!"

Alex's mouth dropped.

"Mitchie!" she whispered, her hand subconsciously dancing on the back of her neck. Over the past two weeks that they had been dating, Alex could pin point the exact time - _but that would have been an improper use of magic_! She had grown used to Mitchie's random outbursts of innuendos, even so they never failed to surprise her.

She'd asked Mitchie when she'd started doing it. Her answer had once again left Alex slack jawed.

_"Around when we met."_

And with a wink that was her reply.

Alex shivered and playfully glared at her girlfriend, whose tongue was peeking form out behind her teeth.

"If you weren't so cute..." she loosely threatened.

Mitchie raised her eyebrows and tilted her head.

"I thought I was hot?"

Alex groaned and pushed the ever-growing-ego-girl the extra steps to her room. Her family was still in the dark about her relationship with Mitchie, and Alex was skillfully prepping her 'do-over' spell for when the time came - just incase things didn't work out.

Mitchie wandered or stumbled in after her. Alex realized this was the first meeting between the two.

'Room, Mitchie ; Mitchie, Room' she mentally introduced.

While the girl looked dazed Alex shoved some of her wizard homework into an open draw.

'Conversation for another day!' she cheerfully thought.

"I was expecting you to have the topless poster of me." Alex jolted around.

"There's a topless one?" she asked in all seriousness. Mitchie laughed shutting Alex's door with her foot.

"Maybe when I'm older." Alex scoffed.

"Maybe just for me." This elicited more giggles. She watched as Mitchie's eyes found her most recent poster - the one declaring her upcoming tour dates with Connect Three. Alex sighed.

"Noooo." Mitchie's face filled her vision. "None of that Mitchie-is-touring-so-I'm-gonna-be-boring-sighing!"

Alex ran her hands through her hair and put a happy face on. What she wouldn't give for it to be a real happy face, but her thoughts just wouldn't let her. She could sigh later, when her girlfriend's top was clean. Alex attacked her closet - _manually_. Something told her that having her wardrobe give her loud, verbal fashion tips wouldn't be _subtle_.

"This one should fit, plus y'know, its green - I'll put your other one in the wash..."

"Thanks Al' "

Mitchie held the milkshake stained shirt out to her and took the offered, clean one.

It took several seconds for Alex to realize that Mitchie wasn't wearing a shirt.

'Why isn't an alarm going off? Because something is smoking...' Alex could hear Justin's annoying pick up lines in her head.

"Alex?" Alex blinked. Mitchie made no attempt to put the shirt on.

"You with me still?"

Alex focused but couldn't stop her gaze from trailing Mitchie's back and stomach. Moving forward her fingers grazed the smooth skin of the girl's bare shoulder. She shivered, the clean shirt unmoving in her hands.

"Mitch-" Alex whispered, the atmosphere suddenly intense. Mitchie nodded, turning to face her girlfriend. She wrapped her bare arms around Alex. The girl exhaled and Mitchie felt her hot breath tingling her neck. Alex savored Mitchie's strong hug and allowed herself to move enough to kiss her. As their lips touched Alex became aware that her fingers roamed up and down Mitchie's exposed back, evoking small moans from the receiver. Alex felt a hand slip up her own shirt, resting a warm palm on her back.

"Whoa..."

A loud knock sent the girls flying apart. Mitchie struggled into the shirt, fixing her hair. Alex rushed to the door before anyone could barge in; she checked _out _/ on Mitchie she opened it.

"What!" she demanded. Justin stood awkwardly at his sisters doorway, his face shocked at his sisters frustrated look, he hadn't done anything...had he? He quickly set his facial expression to : unimpressed. Alex sensed she's forgotten something.

"Dad wants you back in the shop. Just because Mitchie's here doesn't mean you can clock out." He added a small wave to Mitchie, who combed her hand through her hair, before walking to stand behind Alex, smiling nervously. Alex glared at her dorky brother.

"And just because your a guy..." Alex bumped her hip subtly into Mitchie's "...that doesn't mean you can ogle her."

Justin's mouth closed, he huffed. Alex grinned, using a wave of her hand she closed the door.

'Justin - 0, Alex - 458 and counting' she glowed. Mitchie wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist.

"Oh that was close."

"In more ways than one." Mitchie remarked. Alex nodded.

"But I...I didn't mind." She felt Mitchie bury her head into her neck.

"And neither would Justin." Mitchie snickered into her skin.

"What is your problem with that boy?"

"Apart from the fact he was researching into love potions?" Alex regarded offhandedly.

"What?" Alex stiffened at her question.

"I mean, uh...apart from the fact he uses all my body ...lotions?"

"Well his skin must smell lovely."

A beeping cut through their banter. Alex frowned as Mitchie unwrapped herself and fumbled for her phone. Whatever it signaled caused Mitchie to grimace.

"I've gotta get going."

"What? Why?" Mitchie adjusted in Alex's shirt.

"My moms being cornered by the recording studio - I need to redo some vocals." Alex's face must have echoed sadness.

"I'm sorry, I'll see you tomorrow, at my hotel - help me pack?"

Alex nodded and fell into Mitchie's 'goodbye' kiss. It was sweet and Alex felt it throughout her body. She felt like she needed to say something.

"I'll text you later" Mitchie waved and let herself out.

Alex pouted, annoyed at herself.

"That wasn't what I wanted to say." she berated before flipping her phone open. She hit speed dial '1' and awaited her advice.

"Helloooo!"

"Harper!" Alex threw Mitchie's dirty shirt on her bed. "She's going on tour. With Connect Three." she groaned, swishing her hand she focused her magic. The milkshake was no-more. Completely fat-free.

'That was tasteless, even for me' Alex thought.

"Wow! I love them!"

"Exactly my point - they're guys!" Alex flopped, defeatedly on her bed.

"Harper what if Shane Grey seduces her with his ham and pickle sandwiches or Nate Black tries to charm tries to charm her with his dishwashing skills?"

"Well I think it'd take less than that" Alex made sure Harper felt the phone glare she was giving.

"Not helping Harper."

"Look." the voice on the other end reasoned. "Mitchie wouldn't let them. She's told you everything that happened, and didn't happen, with her and Shane. It didn't work."

"But-" Alex protested.

"No buts!" Alex objected. "She loves you."

Alex weakly held the mobile as she registered Harper's admission. _'Love?'_

_"_Alex?" Harper broke the silence.

"Did she-?" Alex cleared her stuffy throat. "Did she tell you that?"

The phone call had ended moments ago. Alex sat up against the headboard of her comfy bed, clutching Mitchie's magically clean shirt, replaying every look - touch - word.

'_Does she love me?'_

----****----

"What about...this one?" Mitchie held up a black blazer for Alex's opinion. They were packing up Mitchie's leisure clothing, as all her other clothes had been decided upon by the tour stylists.

"Very cute - professional." she winked causing Mitchie to grin and fold the jacket into her case.

"I wish I could fit in there..." Alex sighed. Mitchie jokingly looked between her and the case.

"I dunno...If I leave the blazer I reckon I could get at least half of you in here."

"Which half?" Alex questioned suggestively.

"Alex!" The girl paused taking in her sombre look. "What are you thinking?" she whispered, coming beside Alex. She was met with a mumble.

"Kidnapping...judges are kinda lenient on it these days..."

"What?"

"I'm devising a plot to keep you here." Alex said lost in thought. Mitchie raised an eyebrow.

"Really- whats your plan B?" she giggled.

"Love potion." Alex said matter-of-factly. The rockstar burst out laughing at the seriousness in Alex's expression.

"No joke! I got wicked potion brewing skills." Alex wiggled her eyebrows spurring more giggles from Mitchie.

"Just like your kissing skills?" Mitchie enquired.

"Oh no." Alex leaned closer to Mitchie "They're much better..." her voice went low.

"Really?" Mitchie closed the space between them and kissed Alex hungrily. Alex began to cup Mitchie's cheek when the girl pulled back slightly.

"Okay! I'm convinced." Alex looked into Mitchie's eyes. Something shot across her heart.

"Mitch?"

"Yeah Al'?" she used her nickname. It never ceased to turn Alex's insides into melted ice cream.

"I just want to say...before you go that it, that I lov-"

_{ your the voice I hear inside my head the reason that I'm singing - I need to fffi- }_

"Hold that thought." Mitchie whipped her phone from her pocket and looked at the caller ID.

"Its Shane." she told Alex, who plastered a smile on her face when Mitchie answered the call.

Alex flopped onto the mattress. She didn't like Mitchie's hotel bed. It was to hard and cold, unlike her own_ magically modified_ bed (which is so not the reason it was better). Mitchie rapidly spoke on the phone. Alex caught words like _bus _and _close_, along with _just us_ and Alex couldn't stop the feeling on emptiness and depression overwhelming her again.

'Harper is wrong' she thought. 'I've known her what? 3 three weeks?...There's been no indication at all that she...'

Alex was distracted by the sudden swaying of Mitchie's hips heading towards her.

'...loves me?'

"Hey, sorry about that! Shane was being a drama queen about the bus." Mitchie ruffled her hand through Alex's hair affectionately.

"What were you saying?" Alex looked down at the plain hotel bedspread and rethought her next sentence.

"I love...your shoes."

----****----

"Oh my God, I love this one! Did you tell her to play it?"

Alex glared at Harper, the girl's enthusiasm wasn't infecting her like it normally would. She

tried to focus on the computer screen.

"Harper...its been 4 days, 16 hours and 37 minutes - _does it look like I asked her?"_

Harper's lips formed a thin line at Alex's outburst. They were huddled around the computer, logged onto the live web feed of the Connect Three / Mitchie Torres Florida show.

"Well you might have..."

"Well you thought wrong! And I thought wrong! And now she's on a tour bus with three _slightly_ attractive guys!" Alex refused to compliment the members of Connect Three, while she was worrying about her girlfriend. Alex groaned and returned her eyes to the screen, where Mitchie had began to sing '_Who will I be?'_.

"You weren't talking about the song were you?"

"Yuh think?"

Harper let out a loud sigh and placed a comforting hand on Alex's shoulder.

"Look Alex - I don't think I'm wrong about her. One way or another she loves you, and just because she's hanging out with 3 _incredibly hot guys_-"

"Harper, still not helping!" Alex exclaimed.

"They are thought! Anyway, it doesn't mean she's going to drop you like...like..."

"Like you drop dishes?"

"Exactly! Hey!" Alex allowed herself to revel in the memory. "I still can't believe you put a spell on me..."

It was still strange, Harper knowing her secret...her families secret - although it did make it easier not to lie when Harper invited her to the elderly home to volunteer...or her grandmother's birthday...oh get real, she still lied!

"I'm still eternally...repenting and stuff...anyway, what's your point?" Harper frowned at Alex's obvious dodge of an apology.

"I don't think I had one. Anyway why don't you just - I dunno, teleport us there?"

Alex gave her a sarcastic look.

"Uh, because there's _rules_ and _regulations_ and my dad would _totally_ ...oh my god what am I saying? I'm turning into Justin!"

Harper looked her up and down.

"Well that would be interesting..."

"Harper!"

"I'm just saying!" Alex grabbed her best friend's arm and took one last longing look at the web feed of Mitchie and prepared her spell.

"Lets go!" Alex brought out her wand.

"_I'm feeling kinda ditchy and me to see my Mitchie!"_

----****----

The next sound heard was the roar of the Florida crowd screaming the chorus to ' Who will I be?'. The next thing they felt was -

"Ooooo I feel sick! I would say 'see' sick but I might throw up..."

"Me too." Harper clutched her stomach, her face paler than usual.

"Now I know why Dad gave us paper bags..."

"Oh tell me _after_ you zap us into nowhere!" Alex looked around; black curtains blocked all view - at least no one had seen her spellwork.

"Where is she?"

"Follow the voice." Harper moved towards the nearest drape of black and pulled it back.

"Over there!" she pointed. Alex swiftly moved to follow Harper's line of sight. Bodyguards wandered past the open curtain, mere steps away, revealing the stage - and the girl grabbing the microphone passionately on it. Alex felt all the breath leave her body at the sight.

"Wow." Harper dropped the curtain back into place.

"Yeah, wow - how much security does the snack table need?" Alex scoffed.

"You haven't seen Mitchie when she gets the munchies." Alex pulled the curtain back once more to glimpse at her girlfriend on stage.

"I need to get to her." she whispered determinedly. She scanned the space between them and the stage, security moved randomly past their position.

"Don't you have like _an invisibility cloak_?"

"Enough with the _Harold Potter _references!"

"Its_ Harry_ and what? My BFF is a wizard and I'm not allowed to make pop culture references?"

"As of now? No." Harper grumbled. Alex looked around for something she could use in her plan to see Mitchie.

"There!" she exclaimed. A small trolley was positioned by. "We can use that...somehow."

"Like how? All we need is a bow and some wrapping paper to pass you off as a parcel to Mitchie." Alex rolled her eyes before shuffling from her hiding place to snatch the trolley. Harper kept careful watch.

"Right, whats the plan?" Alex pushed Harper so she sat on the trolley.

"If anyone asks - you fainted."

"What?" Harper said confused.

"_Fainted_" Alex repeated with emphasis.

"Oh! Righhht." With a dramatic swoon Harper lay back on the trolley. Alex began pushing her towards the stage, avoiding any wires that looked important. Reaching the edge, she obscurely positioned the trolley out of sight of the crowd. Mitchie's voice floated and reassured her ears. The last note of her song dispersed into the atmosphere and Alex was mesmerized by Mitchie's beauty on stage. Then her love spoke;

"Hey guys! How you all enjoying the show? Almost ready for Connect Three?"

Alex noticed the addition of the last question raised the noise level of the crowd quite noticeably.

"Woah - I'l take that as a yes; I've got just one more song for you all. It's new- and means a lot to me."

Mitchie was getting strapped into a sparkly green acoustic guitar.

"The reason its special is because I wrote it for someone that I've recently met, but she's become so important to me- "

Alex's heart lurched in her chest.

"She did not just..."

"I think she just did." Harper said in equal disbelief.

"So hopefully she's watching - I miss you Alex!"

The crowd let out a cheer as Mitchie struck the opening of the song on her guitar.

_[ This state of mind has finally got the best of me,_

_ I need you next to me, ]_

Alex felt her eyes water, the emotions bubbling in her body.

"Alex, are you crying?"

"No, No! The teleportation spell. It has...weepy side effects."

"Your crying, aren't you?"

"I can't help it, she just said my name!"

"Well if thats all it takes-"

"Well that and her version of the _Crazy Funky Junky Hat song_." Alex regained her cool as Harper shoved her in the shoulder.

"Hey!" Alex whined, lookin away from Mitchie to Harper.

"You told her about that?" Harper accused.

"You told Justin." Alex retorted, desperately wanting to get back to watching Mitchie.

"We made fun of his Sombrero! I owed it to him."

"I still say he was compensating for _something._.." Alex trailed off to hear the ending chorus of Mitchie's new song.

_[ Until your mine I have to find,_

_A way to fill this hole inside_

_I can't survive_

_Without you here by my side_

_Until your mine! ]_

Mitchie passionately played her guitar, belting out the song with an energy almost unseen by her before. Alex beamed with pride. Mitchie panted as she finished and smiled her trademark smile to the jumping crowd.

"Thank you! And thanks to Alex for inspiring me to write that!"

The noise faded away, the crowd disappeared and Alex remembered - the tune - the rhythm - the humming.

_{ They finished the tables in no time and Alex gladly sat between Mitchie's legs in one of the sub stations booths._

_"See you still have both your hands."_

_"Good, I might need them for...school...or something." Mitchie wrapped her arms around Alex's slim waist, holding the girl further into her body, she kissed the top of her head. Alex could feel her eyes drooping to the faint humming emitting from Mitchie's mouth._

_"Wha's that?" she murmured._

_"Just a song." }_

"I was there" she stated to herself, in disbelief. Harper pushed Alex forward, almost onto the stage.

"Look she's moving, run out!"

"On stage?" Alex said monotonously.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Hell-o, all the people?" Alex exclaimed loudly, even over the ongoing crowd noise. Harper looked over her shoulder curiously.

"Well I don't think she'd mind."

Alex turned around in shock to see her ecstatic girlfriend calling and waving for her to come on stage.

"Cute girlfriend, say_ what?_"

"Come on!" Mitchie's voice could barely be heard, but it was still enough to seduce Alex's feet into moving, step by step; which wasn't fast enough for Harper - who gave her a running push.

Alex hardly recovered as she stumbled ungracefully into the full view of the crowd. Mitchie enthusiastically took her hand and the nearest microphone.

"Florida! Say 'hi' to Alex!"

Alex could not believe the masses as they complied with Mitchie's request, hundreds and thousands shouted a greeting back to her. Shaking, she waved back.

"How are you here?" Mitchie asked off mic. Alex tore her eyes away from the never ending crowd and to her stunning girlfriend.

"Magic?" she offered squeezing the hand encased in Mitchie's.

"Seriously." Alex quickly spied Harper behind her giving her an encouraging thumbs up.

"So...we drove here..."

"That must have been hard, roads are completely jammed!"

"As I said, we flew here..." Alex interrupted. Mitchie grinned at Alex, providing intimacy infront of 5,000 people. Alex found herself drawn into the girl more and more...she had to say something.

"Mitchie, there's something I need to tell you..." Mitchie looked at Alex seriously before motioning off stage.

"Not here?"

"Um- no, it really can't wait. I just wanted, I need you to know..."

Looking back at it; only Mitchie wouldn't have noticed how tangled her feet were in microphone wires, and only Alex would catch the piece of expensive equipment - _and continue her sentence._

"...I love you Mitchie."

It was projected for miles. The large video screens on the sides of the stage showed the equal shocked expressions the girl's wore and the breathless one exclusive to Mitchie. Slowly Alex stood the mic up on its own. She was in shock. 5,000 people had just heard what she'd said. 5,000 people! The mic wobbled slightly as Mitchie took hold of it, she brought it to her lips, brushing the cool metal against her mouth. With a chance look at the suspense filled crowd she smiled at Alex.

"I love you too."

It was music to Alex's ears. The clapping and whistling from the crowd deafened the air like never before - not stopping, growing louder when Mitchie kissed Alex's cheek, leaving both girl's glowing in happiness.

----****----

"See!_ See there!_" Justin Russo pointed smugly at the computer screen.

"She's _there!_ On stage!" Justin paused the video allowing his parents to view the clear image of Alex Russo standing next to Mitchie Torres.

"There is no way she could have gotten to Florida, without using magic" He expressed. Jerry continued to stare in disbelief. Theresa patted her husband on the back, beginning to see what her husband hadn't noticed for weeks. Their little girl...

"Jerry..."

"Dad you can't let her get away with this."

"Justin, hold your tongue for a minute."

"But Mom..."

"Bzz!" She pinched his lips together with her fingers, giving him her mom-rules-all look, which he submitted to.

"Jerry..." She attempted again.

However before she could gauge his reaction the door swung open, revealing her daughter, Harper and Mitchie Torres.

"...I can't believe you lost your plane tickets!" Mitchie berated. Harper's eyes widened as she saw the Russo's standing over the computer.

"That's us! Plane-ticket-losing Alex and Harper." The sentence was polished with an abnormally large smile. Alex saw the oncoming look of ' Dad-is-so-mad-and-its-probably-at-Alex-so-hide' and motioned to Harper.

"I'll see ya later Alex." She squeaked before swiftly escaping the house. Jerry approached his daughter trying to keep his anger in.

"Jerry!" Theresa began.

"Alex Russo!" Jerry started.

"You are in _sooo_ much trouble." Justin gloated, but his face fell when Mitchie gave him an unimpressed look.

"Do you have any idea how many times I've told you-?"

"Dad" Alex subtle looked at Mitchie as she stopped her Dad's rant.

"_Ix nay on the agic may!_" she reminded. Mitchie fiddled awkwardly with her jacket as Jerry's face went several different colours before he managed to calm himself, he couldn't rant with a witness.

"...not to go on impromptu road trips..." he finished with a pathetic cover up.

"Especially ones were you declare your love for Mitchie without telling us first." Theresa nagged.

Jerry watched as the girl's head snapped up in surprise.

"You saw?" They said in unison.

"That was on the video?" Justin scrambled back to the computer, completely ignoring the previous relevation.

"Yes, we saw." Theresa's prescence calmed the situation.

"And?" Alex hesitantly asked. Mitchie ignored the fact her girlfriend's parents were right in front of her and she wrapped her arm, sercurely around her waist. Theresa's expression softened.

"Oh honey! Did you think we would be angry?" Alex leaned for comfort into Mitchie's embrace and nodded. Theresa moved and engulfed both girls in a hug.

"Of course I'm not! I'm so happy for you, and if you love her then you have my full support."

Alex and Mitchie separated so Alex could return the hug less awkwardly. After she looked towards her Dad. Mitchie exchanged nervous smiles with Alex's mom.

"Dad?" Jerry looked at his daughter with soft eyes. He took in her unsure stance, her wide eyes...

"Yeah, me too, come here hun." Alex felt a great weight lift from her shoulders and launched herself into her dad.

"Thank you both so much, you have no idea how much this means to me."

Jerry wrapped Alex in a hug, motioning for Theresa to join in. Alex spied Mitchie watching the family scene.

"Hey you." Alex slowly detatched herself from her parents and engulfed her girlfriend lovingly.

"Hey 'Lex"

"Did I mention that I love you?" Alex asked dreamily. Mitchie's eyes were dark and seductive.

"Yes, to me and 5,000 people."

"Good." and then Alex was kissing her before she realized, and her mother cleared her throat noisly to remind her that she, and her dad was still there.

"What?" Alex embarassedly asked, she arms still lingering on Mitchie's sides.

"I think you broke your father." Alex hurriedly turned to see her dad starting to blubber incoherantly.

"...the first kiss...and then...then the Quinceañera ...and now a girlfriend?"

Justin reappeared, the rest of Mitchie's concert could be heard playing in the background.

"Hey, at least there won't be any mini Alex's anytime soon." Theresa rewarded her son's quick wit with a slap the the shoulder.

"Ow! What? Its true!" Alex shifted her hips suggestively to Mitchie.

"I dunno, Mitchie's got _mad_ skills."

Suddenly Mitchie felt the Russo household turn their questioning heads and curious eyes onto her form. Alex started to lead her away from her prying family to the safety and less-crazy environment of her room.

"What? She does." Alex turned to Mitchie's red face and concert hair - the look forming various images to her mind as they escaped her worried parents and interested brother.

"And maybe that was too much information..."

Mitchie cupped her cheek as soon as they were behind Alex's closed door, bringing her nose to brush against Alex's.

"Just kiss me you dork."

Alex may have stood before 5,000 people to say 'I love you' but she preferred her room and this moment, for just the two of them.

* * *

**fin**


End file.
